Cecil Harvey/Dissidia (PSP)
|englishva = }} Cecil Harvey is a warrior of Cosmos in Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012. He relies on experience as both a Dark Knight and a Paladin, and may freely switch between either during battle. When a Dark Knight, he is a formidable ground fighter, boasting short and long range moves. As a Paladin, aerial combat is his forte, combining speed with expert swordplay. While traveling alongside Firion, Cloud, and Tidus, he deals with his feelings for Golbez, torn between fighting Golbez as an enemy and trusting him as a brother. Crystal and Attire Cecil's outfits are based on Yoshitaka Amano's designs. As a Dark Knight, Cecil wears dark armor accented in blue and gold with a spiked helmet. When a Paladin, Cecil dons a cape and white-blue armor with gold linings. He wields lance-like swords in battle, which are based on Amano's artwork. His EX Mode weapons, the Mythgraven Blade and Deathbringer, are also from Amano's drawings. Cecil's first alternate outfit, "Knight of the Red Moon", recolors his armor to reflect a supplemental drawing by Amano. His Dark Knight armor is a lighter black with red accents, and his Paladin vestiges have silver and red highlights with an orange cape. To keep in-line with the color scheme, his dark swords are a black red, while his Paladin swords are silver-blue. Cecil's second costume, "Knight of the Silver Moon", is his appearance from the opening FMV of Final Fantasy IV's DS remake. His Dark Knight form dons a different helmet with dark gray armor adorned in red and silver highlights. Cecil's hair as a Paladin is straight combed, whereas his armor has more silver accents and a different cape. Both forms have different shoulder plates and symmetrical spikes. His swords reflect the new color scheme, while his EX Mode weapons take on their designs from the remake's opening FMV. Available as a downloadable bonus costume by purchasing Final Fantasy IV The Complete Collection, "Knight of the Twin Moon" is based on Cecil's super-deformed designs, while incorporating aspects from his Final Fantasy IV sprites. When a Dark Knight, he has a more streamlined suit of dark blue armor, which exposes his mouth. Cecil's Paladin form wears gold-blue armor with a red cape and shorter, purple hair with a golden headpiece. His swords take on their own original designs, and his EX Mode weapons are based on the SD art. Cecil's crystal may reference his own duality or Final Fantasy IV's Crystals; it is half white and half black, possibly referring to the Light and Dark Crystals. Cecil's manikin, Delusory Knight, is dark blue as a Dark Knight and silver when in Paladin form. Story Twelfth cycle Golbez tells Kain that the summoned warriors have no memories of their home worlds except of those close to them, which Cecil proves by trying to protect Kain from Golbez, recalling that Kain is his friend but having no memories of Golbez as his brother. Thirteenth cycle As the final cycle begins, Cecil joins Firion, Cloud, and Tidus. When Cloud asks why he is fighting, Cecil says he never considered why, and Cloud later confides in him about Firion's reasons. Cecil says the Wild Rose symbolizes peace to Firion. .]] Throughout Cecil's story, Golbez appears to give his younger brother advice on seeking his crystal. Although Golbez is the enemy, Cecil still wonders if he can trust his brother. He eventually leaves with encouragement from Tidus and meets with Golbez, until Exdeath them for Golbez's treason, with Cecil emerging victorious. Golbez refuses Cecil's offer to join him, saying he's beyond redemption. Cecil visits Cosmos, who confirms Golbez's word that a strong will and strength is uncovers the crystals. Cecil and Golbez soon duel again, with Cecil's crystal materializing upon victory. Cecil claims him and Golbez made it shine together, while Golbez denies this and says it was Cecil's success, which he had been trying to tell him all this time. After Cosmos's death, Cecil and the others travel to defeat Chaos and honor Cosmos's sacrifice. Along the way, Cecil meets Golbez, who claims that in a world full of disorder his wish can be fulfilled. After Cecil triumphs over him, Golbez says only wanted to test Cecil's bond with his friends to see if he could overcome Chaos. After claiming bonds are strong and that the Warriors of Cosmos are capable of anything, Golbez departs, saying he has no right to be near Cecil. Cecil stops Golbez and offers him to join them, stating that their bond should allow them to fight together. Golbez tells Cecil that he is far too kind to be a knight, but says they might fight at eachother's side once the light shines on him. Cecil gathers with the the Warriors of Cosmos to defeat Chaos, and afterwards they find themselves in World A where Cecil watches everyone return to their home worlds before departing for his own, telling his comrades that he will pass on the strength they have given him. Battle Cecil's fighting style is Split Soul, due to his ability to change between Paladin and Dark Knight. His Dark Knight form is slow, skilled in steady, powerful ground attacks, while as a Paladin he is fast and uses swift aerial combos with the weakness of limited range. Despite being a melee fighter, both forms possess magic and several ranged attacks. Cecil automatically reverts to a Dark Knight after using a ground attack, while aerial HP attacks turn him into a Paladin. His constant transformations can sometimes be difficult for players to master. Boss Cecil is fought in Distant Glory and Inward Chaos. Attacks Bravery attacks: Dark Knight Bravery attacks: Paladin HP attacks Bravery attacks: Dark Knight Bravery attacks: Paladin HP attacks EX Mode Soul Shift 6nnRbZiuHN0 Cecil's EX Mode is Job Augment, where he gains the Deathbringer as a Dark Knight, and the Mythgraven Blade while a Paladin. Cecil gains "Inner Strength" and "Proteus" abilities. Inner Strength boosts Bravery damage Cecil does by 1.5 times, while Proteus allows him to change forms without attacking by pressing R and . This allows Cecil to combo his attacks in new ways by quickly changing form. Cecil's EX Burst is Soul Shift. The player must input three chains of button combinations, allowing Cecil to attack the opponent in either of his forms. If the player fails to input the commands correctly, Cecil will end the EX Burst as a Dark Knight and fire dark orbs at the opponent. If the player is successful, Cecil will transform to a Paladin and slash the opponent twice, forming a cross. Equipment Cecil can equip Swords, Greatswords, Axes, Shields, Gauntlets, Helms, Light Armor, and Heavy Armor. In Dissidia 012, Cecil can also equip Katanas, Spears, and Large Shields. Cecil is the only character able to equip the "Dark" equipment set, a low-level series of equipment obtained in his storyline. Exclusive Equipment Gallery Allusions *In Destiny Odyssey IV-5, as Cecil is hovering in the air, he takes the iconic pose of his best friend and rival, Kain Highwind. Afterwards, Cecil leaps at Golbez while a Paladin, and the two assume the same poses they take in the opening FMV from Final Fantasy IV's DS remake. Later during the same scene and in his EX Burst, Cecil enacts the same pose he does while performing Darkness in the original Final Fantasy IV. *Cecil's EX mode, "Job Augment" is a reference to the DS remake's Augment System. *Cecil's line when fighting against himself is from his encounter with the Dark Knight at Mt. Ordeals: "This is a fight for me and me alone." *Cecil's victory quote, "All that matters is what's inside," is a reference to a line spoken by Rydia during Final Fantasy IV's ending; "All that matters is what's inside us. Isn't that right, Cecil?" Cecil's line upon defeat, "I'm a coward," is a reference to when he tells Rosa, "I'm a coward. A coward who cannot even defy orders he knows he ought not follow." One of Cecil's opening lines is "This ends for you, not I!" references his dialogue before the battle with Zeromus, "Zeromus, this is the end for you, not us!" *Cecil's exclusive weapons are all from Final Fantasy IV. The Dark Sword is Cecil's initial weapon as a Dark Knight, while Cecil receives the Mythgraven Blade after becoming a Paladin. The Lustrous Sword is obtained from the Sealed Cave, and the Lightbringer is Cecil's strongest weapon in the Final Fantasy IV Advance. The Cimmerian Edge is Golbez's initial weapon in the flashbacks from The After Years, which was translated there as the "Ebony Blade". *Cecil's moveset has references to Kain; Saint's Fall, otherwise known as Saint Dive, is one of Kain's Band Abilities in The After Years, while "Nightfall" heavily resembles the Jump attack. *During Cecil's EX Burst, he says "Light and darkness cast aloft!," quoting the Mysidian Legend. *In Cecil's storyline, one of the Destiny Point rewards is the Bomb summon, which references the Bomb Ring that Cecil unwittingly used to destroy Mist. *When facing Vaan, Cecil says "Traveling the skies is no easy task", referencing his command of the Red Wings and his skills in airship navigation. *In the Dissidia 012 remake of Destiny Odyssey IV, there is a chest containing 1991 Gil, the original release date of Final Fantasy IV. Trivia *Cecil is the fifth to obtain his crystal according to Destiny Odyssey 78. *Cecil's EX Mode ability "Proteus" is named for the Greek sea god . According to mythology, Proteus was constantly sought out by people for his ability to foretell the future, and to avoid them he changed his form. The adjective "protean" is based on the god's name, meaning "variable, able to change/assume different forms." *Cecil has the most exclusive equipment in Dissidia, having three armor pieces and five weapons, leaving a total of 8. In Dissidia 012, Lightning and Feral Chaos tie with Cecil's for most exclusive equipment. *In Dissidia 012, Cecil's new HP attacks Shadowbringer and Luminous Shard have two unique properties; the former increases his Bravery damage by 3% when a Dark Knight and lowers it by 3% as a Paladin, while Luminous Shard does the contrary, making them the only attacks that directly modify a character's stats. The two cannot be equipped simutaenously, because equipping the two at once would cancel their effects. **Additionally, the attack animation for Luminous Shard resembles his animation for a Critical hit in Final Fantasy IV DS. *Cecil is the only character to have two victory poses, depending on which form he is in. As Cecil begins every fight during Dark Knight form, he therefore only has one intro pose. *In both Paladin and Dark Knight forms, Cecil has another sword on his lower back that he does not use. Onion Knight, Terra, and Bartz share this trait, only they carry daggers. *Cecil is the only warrior of Cosmos to use darkness-based attacks, unless one counts Bartz while mimicking Cecil. *Cecil's HP attacks have the highest AP requirement for mastery of any attack, each requiring 360 AP. *With a total of six character models - two for the Dark Knight and Paladin as well as his manikins - Cecil has the most models of any Dissidia character, second to Onion Knight, who has seven. In Dissidia 012 Cecil's has eight models (ten if his DLC is included), but still comes second to Onion Knight who eventually had thirteen with his DLC outfit. **Cecil's Manikin is one of only two manikins to have another model, the other being Gabranth's. *In Dissidia 012, the dark aura during Cecil's fight intro is removed from the original Dissidia. *In Dissidia 012, Cecil takes on his Paladin stance as a Dark Knight in dungeons. *In Dissidia 012, the Theater sometimes shows images of Cecil in the wrong form. de:Cecil Harvey (Dissidia) es:Cecil Harvey/Dissidia Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Characters Category:Articles With Videos